1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of installing fasteners and more specifically to a self-locking nut or bolt designed to accommodate a locking ring for anchoring bodies subject to vibration or shock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent search was conducted that disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,407,904; 3,214,183; 3,054,436; 3,259,162.
With the wide use of jet engines, helicopters, rockets and turbine mechanisms that routinely vibrate or receive shocks, the problem of securing various components has become acute, particularly in the aircraft, space and electric generating fields where tolerances are rigid and any loosening can mean failure of expensive equipment. The invention contemplates certain special cases in aircraft and turbine construction, where all fastening is subject to constant vibrating action, assurance must be provided that the parts will not loosen, or rotation of the fastening device occur be it nut or bolt; that the nut or bolt be flush with the surface and that the nut or bolt may be easily removed.
In the industry the use of lock rings has often been limited to the use of softer materials for the workpiece and harder materials for the lock ring. This has been required so that the serrations of the lock ring could bite into the workpiece and insure a lock by having the outer serration embedded in the workpiece while the inner serrations prevent the bolt or nut from rotating. This system requires, during the replacement of an installed lock ring, that the new lock ring have the same spacing in the serrations as the ring being displaced so that the new part can fit in the same serrations, for the creation of new serrations by forcing in a new ring with different spacing in the serrations might lead to a wider serration and to some loosening of the object attached.